Come Home, Little Guinea Pig
" |image= |number=Season 1, Episode 9b (#118) |airdate=April 30, 2006 |sister episode="Tyler's Too Cool Game" |previous="Tyler's Too Cool Game" |next="Pinky and the Super Spaghetti Knot" }} " " is an episode of from the first season. *Pinky Dinky Doo *Tyler Dinky Doo *Mr. Guinea Pig *Mommy Dinky Doo *Daffinee Toilette "When Pinky forgets about cage cleaning day, Mr. Guinea Pig runs away from home." Tyler has a responsibility of bringing a pet to Jackson's. It's cage cleaning day for Mr. Guinea Pig. Daffinee got a fluffy buffy booboo for a pet. Pinky and Daffinee are taking fluffy buffy booboo to the store. The hands on the cuckoo clock went 'round and 'round, and Pinky still wasn't home. Mr. Guinea Pig called Jinkins to see that Daffinee has taken fluffy buffy booboo shopping. Mr. Guinea Pig would clean the cage. Mr. Guinea Pig will A. Sweep a mess under the carpet B. Spray white paint all over the tank C. Dump truck The answer is C. Mr. Guinea Pig will need a dump truck to scoop all of the bedding. Mr. Guinea Pig scoops the bedding and he made a big mess. Then, Mr. Guinea Pig gets a new bedding. He didn't see that the pointy top of the lamp ripped the bag of new bedding open and he made a bigger mess. Mr. Guinea Pig noticed he was almost out of food. Mr. Guinea Pig got leftover pizza, gravy and casserole, a tub of banana pudding, and some super, sticky chocolate sauce. Mr. Guinea Pig zip-zam-zoomed too fast, and he made a huge mess. Pinky couldn't believe the mess. Pinky trumpets "responsibility". Pinky ran to the kitchen to get help. Mr. Guinea Pig is in the kitchen, eating something. Mr. Guinea Pig trumpets "responsibility". Pinky and Mr. Guinea Pig walked to the bedroom, and he made a huge mess. Pinky starts to think big. Pinky will need a toilet flusher to clean the mess. Mr. Guinea Pig flushes everything to clean the mess. Mr. Guinea Pig hugged Pinky for never leave you alone on cage cleaning day and the story ends. Tyler wants to go to Jackson's house. responsibility *What came first? *Eat it or wear it? *This is the 7th episode to play "What came first?". *This is the 4th episode to play "Eat it or wear it?". *This is the only episode in which Pinky trumpets the Great Big Fancy Word: "responsibility". *During game time, Pinky, Tyler, and Mr. Guinea Pig all say "Cheese please!". *When Mr. Guinea Pig scoops the bedding, it made a pretty big mess. Then he gets a new bedding, and he made a bigger mess. He throws leftover pizza, gravy and casserole, banana pudding, and chocolate syrup into the truck. When he zip-zam-zoomed very fast, he made a huge mess. *Mr. Guinea Pig flushes the food with the toilet flusher to clean the mess in the bedroom. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with What Came First Category:Episodes with Eat It Or Wear It